1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a roller for in-line skates and in particular to one which will give light in rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the conventional illuminating roller for in-line skates includes an annular ring-shaped circuit board 5 on which are mounted a flashing IC (integrated circuit) 51, a plurality of battery seats 53 for receiving batteries 52, a vibration switch 54 and a plurality of light-emitting diodes 55. As the roller is rotated, the vibration switch 54 will be turned on thereby triggering the IC 51 to drive the light-emitting diodes 55 to flash.
As the component parts are all mounted on the circuit board 5, the circuit board 5 must be shaped as an annular ring order to receive all of the component parts. However, such a circuit board is easily broken when subjected to vigorous vibration thereby short-circuiting the circuit board 5 and making the roller unable to give light.
In addition, the two light-emitting diodes are arranged on the same circle with respect to the axis of the roller, so that there will be only one bright track when the roller is rotated thus making it look dull and monotonuous.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved illuminating roller for in-line skates which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.